Poindexter
Poindexter, also sometimes go by the nickname "Poinsy", is a genius scientist who is both the Professor's nephew and a friend of Felix. Basically, still being a child, Poindexter falls under the "minion with an F in Evil" topic, though his IQ level gives him A's in everything else, especially science. He was voiced by the late Alice Playten. Blood is thicker then H2O (that's water) Although who and where his parents are (or if they're even still alive) is still unknown, Poindexter is the appearent pride-and-joy of his uncle, the Professor. Though debateable, it might've been attempts to raise this mischievious little master-mind right that could've gotten the Professor off the Naughty-list at last in the Christmas special. Odds are, the professor doesn't know much about the normal-childhood Poindexter obviously needed (especially since the genius genetics they both have deprives them) especially since the one child-friendly book they have among the collection of advanced readings (Mother Goose) has been scientifically altered. Poindexter has been forbidden from his uncle's labratory on several occations, especially since the boy keeps blowing himself up trying to invent a new, super-powerful rocketfuel a formula that several kidnappers (more often then not, the Master Cylinder) want to steal for selfish gain. The Professor's less-evil side is revealed by the desire to protect Poindexter in every logical way possible. Friends with "Mr. Felix" Although the cronilogical order of some episodes get mixed up, Poindexter's signature appearance is in "Felix Babysits" when Felix takes a job to babysit for the Professor for the night (mostly out of surprise and curiousity of how the professor could even have a baby), and Poindexter comes to his uncle's calling... but not before an explosion from another rocketfuel failure, and when he got a scolding reminder that the lab's off limits, Poindexter jokes "There's no fuel like an old fuel" (Felix sarcasticly called the boy a "funny man"), and when they shake hands for the first time, Poindexter plays a practical-joke on Felix using a joy-buzzer, and then the push-button model of his new force-feild sheild. While the Professor's out to watch a wrestling match (though dressed to make his lie about going to the opera convincing) Poindexter asks "Mr.Felix" to read him a bed-time story, but after failing to find an age-appropriate book, Poindexter already snuck into the lab and whipped up a shrinking salution and got Felix to drink it, reducing the cat to the size of an ameoba, and when one of those microorginisams (King Blob) tried to eat Felix, Poindexter, in attempt to help, sprayed his own microscope with a fast-grow antidote, which not only restored Felix's true size, but turned the microscopic King Blob into a giant monster, but as Felix brought the ameoba back down to size, Poindexter makes another attempt at the rocketfuel project and blows himself up, landing himself stuck in a test-tube, and Felix, calling that the "last retort", finally get's Poindexter to bed and tells a version of Snow White by memory, thus technechly giving Poindexter the friend and childhood any child would need. Movie appearance Poindexter along with his uncle appears as good characters in Felix the Cat: The Movie as they followed Felix into another dimension, a magical modern world known as Oriana & together along with Princess Oriana and the local Orianian citizens overthrow the evil Duke of Zill and defeated the menacing Master Cylinder. Trivia *He was voiced by the late Alice Playten, who also voiced the Orianian fortuneteller Madame Pearl and the Mizzards. Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Science Fantasy Villains